Just a Memory?
by WingedGift
Summary: Naraku pushed Kagome down the well and she got a concussion. After being in a coma for over a year, Kagome wakes up to find out that her mother remembers nothing past Kagome's fifteenth birthday. Was her travels through time real, or just a memory? Dark Fic


**A/N Just a little something that I wrote.**

**Edited: 7/8/13 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the quotes**

"And as days go by, the memories remain. I wait for you. As days go by I swear I'll try. Until I die. Anything for you." - Unknown

Her tear's fell onto the white lined paper of her journal. The therapist starred at her with an indifferent expression. She didn't want to do this, she couldn't write such lies that the psychologist wished for her to write. Her knuckles turned white from gripping the number two pencil too hard. She hated herself for not fighting back; she had every right to deny the request, but her mother would be disappointed in her, and she was already a burden to her loving mother.

_Naraku was a form of all my fears. Whenever he was destroyed, and we found out that it was only a puppets was my mind accepting the fact that no matter how hard I fought, I couldn't overcome my enemy's. His incarnations were a mirror of my deepest emotions. Kanna was a void, a reflection of the depression I was suffering from. Kagura was my want to escape my life, my fears; her dream of freedom, was my hidden want to live a different life than the one I have. _

_ Sesshomaru was a reflection of my father. The reason why he was so emotionless was because I forgot the look of happiness that would show on my dad's face. His tenseiga and its ability to bring those back to life was my want for my dad to be alive again. Rin was me when I was little; following Sesshomaru everywhere because he was like a father to her._

After a particularly bad battle with Naraku, her friends told her to run to the well. When she got to the well, one of Naraku's tentacles pushed her in and upon arriving to the other side of the well she hit her head really hard. She got a concussion and was in a coma for over a year. She tried to tell her mom what happened after she woke up, but her mother believed that her travels in the feudal era were nothing but a dream she had. Her mom _remembered nothing _past Kagome's fifteenth birthday.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn't do this, it was wrong! She looked up at the therapist to see him looking at her expectantly. Her vision was bleared from her tears; he nodded to her for her to continue. She looked down at the paper in front of her; lies were written on it, and she wished to erase it all. This was all Naraku's fault, only he would want her to suffer this.

_Kirara was a mirror of my courage; small but large when angered and threatened. Sango was my sisterly drive, and Miroku was my sexual drive. Kouga was supposed to be Hojo; always trying to show his affection for me in order to win me over. Shippou was me as a child; having to live without a father and being forced to defend oneself from the realities of the outside world. _

Kagome dropped her pencil; she was unable to hold the object because her body was trembling violently. She hated herself, she would rather die than face this. She hadn't seen her friends in two years and these 'professionals' wanted to treat her experience as if it was all a figment of her imagination. What she was doing now was the highest form of betrayal that she could ever commit: pretending as if they were fake. Her friends were everything to her, and the kitsune kit was like a son to her. Why, why did she have to betray them?

"Kagome, you need to continue." The therapist voiced. Kagome looked up at the man and gave him a hard glare. She picked up the pencil and placed its tip against the paper. No, she couldn't do this. Here is where she drew the line, she couldn't do this to-

"Kagome." Said girl winced, fresh tear's fell down her face. _ I'm sorry, Inuyasha._

* * *

"Miss Higurashi, there is a reason why I asked for you to come in." the man started.

"What is wrong? Is Kagome alright? Is she getting better?" Miss Higurashi asked hopefully. She had seen her daughter suffer much and wanted to help her to the best of her abilities. However, the teen had refused to talk to her, locking herself in her room for hours, even days, at a time. The therapist sighed and gave Kagome's mom the journal that her daughter was writing in earlier that day.

"I think you need to read this." He stated. Miss Higurashi took the journal and opened it to the first page. Her eyes read every single word that was written on the tear ruined page. Miss Higurashi's eyes widened and watered as she continued to read. Once she got to the bottom, she dropped the journal and broke into a round of sobs.

_Inuyasha was my love life. He was guarded with a hard exterior; strong willed and never gave up his ground. On the inside he was sweat and heart wrenchingly broken. He had both physical and emotional scars that he refused to show anyone; that is why I love him. He is strong and hurt, but unlike me, he had a stronger hold on his emotions._

_I don't care what you say to me, or what you do to try and 'fix' me. I will write down as many lies as you want, doesn't mean I'll believe them._

_ ~ Kagome._

* * *

It has been three years. Three years since she had seen them, seen _him_. In that time she had gone to the hospital countless times. Mostly for her therapy, two times from passing out after going an unhealthy amount of time without food, and once for attempting suicide. She told herself countless times that she shouldn't act like this; she ignores those thoughts. The therapy had done nothing but bring back her past depression habits, and being that her family no longer remembered … _him_, she had begun to go insane. Her life was a lie. _No, they are _real!

She played with the discharge tag on her wrist. She had just arrived home after her long, and her last, stay in the hospital. A long vertical scar ran down the length of both her arms; it along with her scares from her Feudal era adventures decorated her limbs. Her mother was downstairs with her brother fixing dinner. Kagome looked around her room with dead eyes. She walked to the dresser and pulled out her green school uniform. She stroked the fabric of the uniform that she had not worn since she arrived back in her time. She took her time changing into the green skirt and blouse; not a wrinkle or dirt speck was to be seen on the uniform. Kagome slipped on a pair of shoes and walked downstairs quietly. She observed as her mother, brother, and granpa spoke happily amongst each other. It was as if it was before, nothing had changed; except for her. She watched her family with a look of longing in her eyes; with one last glance, she snuck out the front door of the house.

Kagome walked towards the Well house; on her journey there she stopped at the god tree. The tree was the only thing that gave her hope, for the mark where Inuyasha was pinned to the tree was still present. She smiled at the tree; _just a few more minutes. _Slowly, the teen continued her descent to the Well house. She carefully opened the door's, careful to not make a sound. Taking her time, she walked down the stairs into the dusty house.

The well was the same as ever. Kagome moved to stand on the edge of the Bone Eater's Well. She planned to jump in head first, if the well worked she would be able to maneuver herself to land correctly when she got to the other side. If the well didn't work… She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _I'm coming, Inuyasha. _ With that last thought, she dove into the well.

* * *

"Distance never separates two hearts that really care, for our memories span the miles and in seconds we are there. But whenever I start feeling sad, because I miss you, I remind myself how lucky I am to have someone so special to miss."- Unknown

She was laughing, for the first time in years, she was laughing! She giggled and spun around in circles until she lost her balance, falling onto the green grass. She was in a state of pure bliss, she was _back._

"Kagome?" Her heart skipped a beat. She looked up, her blue eyes wide, as she took in the sight of the white haired hanyou. Tear's filled the miko's eyes.

"Inuyasha," she sighed. The hanyou rushed to her side and pulled her into his embrace. Kagome sobbed into his fire rat, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Damnit, Kagome! Where have you been?" he asked in a soft voice. He pulled away to look into her eyes. "What happened? You're so thin?" he noticed, his concern only made Kagome sob harder. The hanyou's emotion's than snapped form being relived, to being furious. Kagome was started by the change; she looked into his burning gold eyes to look for the reason of his shift in mood.

"Who the hell did this to you!?" he demanded as he motioned to the scares on her arms. Kagome bit her lip and looked up at Inuyasha; her dead expression surprised the inu-hanyou.

"I did," she stated plainly. Inuyasha blinked and shook his head.

"Stupid, why did you have to go and hurt yourself like that?" he sighed, pulling her back into, dare she think, a loving embrace. Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it; he didn't need to know why, he wouldn't understand. She didn't even want to think of why, she didn't need to. Kagome was now in his arms, she was now home.

**A/N please review and tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
